1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of warning equipments, and more particularly to a portable multi-functional light emitting device with a small volume, full functions and easy-to-carry features, and having a light guide member with different functions for different purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For outdoor activities, we generally carry various types of illumination devices with us for the illumination and emergency situations, and the illumination devices of this sort include head lamp, flash light and spot light or any other neon lamp with special illumination functions. These illumination devices come with different sizes and volumes. For the large-sized spot light or neon light, it is inconvenient to carry, and most of the present portable illumination devices are primarily head lamps and flash lights.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,368 B2 entitled “Cap with a light emitting diode (LED) for illuminating a beverage container”, the LED illuminating cap applied in the beverage container comprises a lens, an LED light source, a battery, a control circuit board, a control button and a transparent chassis. The LED light source is installed between the cap and the lens, so that the LED light source is positioned downwardly for projecting light towards the lens, and the control circuit board is powered on by the battery to drive the LED light source, and the control button is installed at the cap, and the transparent chassis serves as the base of the lens. The transparent chassis is detachably coupled to the beverage container for the illumination purpose.
However, the LED illuminating cap is applicable to a general beverage container only. With the concave-and-convex design of the surface of the beverage container and the refraction/reflection of the beverage, light is illuminated. However, such arrangement still has the drawbacks of low power endurance and inconvenient change of battery. In addition, users need to carry a beverage container for its use, and thus causing inconvenience to users.